my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Delsin D. Draco: Origin
---- "Foreigners need to know their place!" The sun shone over the City of Musutafu, Japan, as a clock signaled 9:00 AM. A city which harbored many people, particularly, those who aspired to become Heroes, the greatest profession one could have within the latest centuries. This was the year of 2071, many decades after the Golden Age of the Symbol of Peace. A childish voice filled the small street, belonging to a green haired boy, "We were born here- AAAH!" A fist pushed his face, his eyes rolling back as he skidded through the ground. The other kid close to him shuddered, they both wore simple blue and red clothes. "Hah..." Another young boy, blonde hair and bloody nose, drew his fist back and panted. "Hah," He wore a grey shirt and white pants, "Are you okay now, dude?" He looked at the person behind him, who sat down while clutching his hand. The two kids had disappeared by then. His head shot up at the question, "Y-Yeah, thanks, Kaio," The boy babbled, hands trembling. Kaio sighed, cleaning his nose with his wrist, "Why didn't you fight back? Your quirk is super cool," His lips curved down. This boy was around his age, which meant he knew that the boy already discovered his Quirk. Couldn't he have used it to scare the others away? They were giving him a beatdown. Seeing as his friend wasn't responding, Kaio straightened his expression, "Delsin, pay attention to me, dumbass!" Almost jumping, Delsin glanced around, "That's a bad word..." They weren't supposed to use those, their mothers would surely scold them. A gasp escaped Kaio's lips, "T-That's not the point!" He stammered and pointed at Delsin, "As aspiring Heroes, we must know how to fight back and protect ourselves, they are cool just like that!" Kaio flexed his nonexistant muscles, looking at the sky and then at Delsin, "...It's okay now, anyway." Delsin smiled, despite the pain, and tried to get up. Yes, they were going to be heroes, and nothing would stop them, Delsin was going to back Kaio up and protect as much people as he could. "Y-Yeah..." Kaio rushed to help him. ---- Delsin rushed to his room, which he hadn't even bothered to clean. Mother would be home soon, however, she gave birth to his younger siblings, maybe it would be nice to meet them. This was Year 2073. "Don't mess my stuff, kid!" His father, Antonio D. Draco, yelled from the other room, busy with some laundry. But, what he had been excited for was something else entirely. Clicking on the browser of his father's computer, Delsin quickly found the news regarding the Foreign Heroes at Tokyo. There were even videos, this should be nice, he hadn't seen them on the TV. "Ehehe," Delsin beamed, eyes glued to the screen as the video passed by. It was long, and many minutes passed by, prompting his smile to falter. "Huh...?" Only a Japanese Hero had been talking and being interviewed. "Thankfuly, none of the wounded had fatal injuries!" The Hero smiled in the video, the Reporter doing just the same. "What of the foreigners? I heard they were of great help!" The Reporter beamed, and Delsin nodded frantically, finally, just what he wanted. The Hero scratched the back of his head, "Not really... t-they were responsible for the few people who got wounded-" The reporter gasped, but he continued, "If they weren't there, this would've gone just fine. I'm not sure why our country is allowing these folks in." The Hero snarled. Delsin's smile dropped completely, his pupils trembling. It couldn't be, all Heroes were cool, they protected others, they used their powers. No, his classmates weren't right, this hero wasn't right, Kaio was right, yes, they had chances, they would become heroes... right? Clutching his eyes, Delsin let the tears flow. Was being from somewhere else that bad? ---- Kaio gritted his teeth, sustaining a weight of two kilograms with both hands. Delsin, eyes slanted and mouth thin, observed it, not bothered to lift a weight on his own. They were both on Delsin's home, as the latter's mom, Lucia D. Draco, stood by the kitchen. "You know... it's too early for us to even train," Delsin droned, gesturing for all the other weights, "And... you're nearly pooping with this much strength." He grinned, the thought of Kaio shaming himself passing his head, only for his mouth to twist, as he wondered how bad the smell would be. Teeth still gritted, as sweat ran down his body, Kaio hissed, "Shitty dumbass," His pupils tore a hole through Delsin's body, "My quirk involves these, so of course I need!" He could do it, but, damn, this was the heaviest he ever lifted. Delsin sighed and cocked one eyebrow up, "That's a fuckin' bad word- BLEH," He spat, eyes wide, as a hand smacked the back of his head. Kaio dropped his weight, clutching his sides at the sight. "That's a bad word too, Del!" Lucia spoke all of a sudden, swinging a towel around. "Hmph," She turned around, seemed that her heroic days still weren't over, her strength was still there. "You have other ways to train too," Lucia mused from the kitchen. Lips pouting, Delsin glanced to his side, "Not using my quirk..." He muttered, clutching his knees. "People don't want to see it." And he knew that that wouldn't change. Year of 2075. ---- Year of 2076, Delsin and Kaio ran across the streets, they were late, really late. Sweat ran down both of their bodies, as their limbs went back and forth. Aberado Middle School already wasn't close to either of their homes, and that day just happened to be the day their parents were busy, and they woke up late. "HOP HOP HOP HOP!" Delsin screamed. Somehow, saying that made him run faster. Gesturing for a street turn with his head, Kaio yelled, "Fuck, fuck! Turn around that corner," Delsin only nodded and did as told. That street was really old, which meant it had zero residents, no one wanted to live there. But, it offered a short-cut for their school. However, then, Delsin collided against someone else, grunting loudly, as they both fell to the floor. Kaio's eyes widened, and to dodge them at the last second, he crashed into a trash can. "Ouch, ouch," Delsin rubbed the back of his head and opened his eyes, which soon widened as they took in the person before them. He had bumped into a girl, with long blonde hair, albeit really grey, and worn clothes. Delsin rose to his feet, mouth hanging as he checked her, "A-Are you ok?" Her eyes trembled, mouth twisted, as she jumped into his arms. Delsin's lips opened to say something, but, someone had done it first, "I told you... to stay quiet." A deep voice paralyzed Delsin and the girl, their eyes shooting up. Kaio himself froze from over his spot. Upon the house's entrance that the girl had come from, stood a large man, clad completely in black robes, cloak, and hat, "Calm down." He uttered once again, voice rispy and bloodshot eyes visible from his simple mask. His clothed hand moved forward, "You, hand her back..." He stared into Delsin's eyes. The whole world around them seemed to cease existing. The girls' hands tightened on his school uniform. Who was this person? Turning his head around, Delsin noticed that there truly was no one else on the street. Still, why was he trembling so much from this presence? No, he was going to be a hero, he had to reassure this girl. His lips went dry, "We-" "-apologize for interrupting you, sir." Kaio said, one hand over Delsin's shoulder, as the latter glared at him, mouth open. As Delsin continued to stare, Kaio intensified his grip, "We were just late for school," This time he stared into Delsin's own eyes. Delsin noticed how hard Kaio had been biting his lips, and then, he glanced down at the girl, who couldn't even stare back at him. Yet, he felt her shuddering. Giving her a single pat on the head, Delsin slowly lowered her from his arms, mouth twisting as he did so. The man's glare had never left his figure, "Good, students shouldn't come to these kind of streets. But... from your words, you two are foreigners, aye?" He snarled quietly and snatched the girl, covering her with his cloak. The duo's eyes widened at the man's words. Yet, he continued, "We're heavily mistreated here... so, I will let you two pass. People live here still, as you can see." Delsin and Kaio stared at each other, and the man licked his lips, "Now..." They turned to him. "Run." Without another heartbeat, the both of them had crossed the rest of the street, Delsin glancing back once, only to see nothing. Aberado could already be seen, few meters away from them. Both stopped for a quick breath, with Kaio instantly gripping Delsin's shirt. "W-What the fuck, dude?!" He yelled, "Do you think you're a super-hero or some shit?!" Saliva flew at Delsin's face. There was no way they should have went unharmed from that encounter, from presence alone, that guy had certainly been a villain. Kaio let go of Delsin's shirt. Fists clenched, Delsin yelled back, "S-She was clearly desperate for help!" He opened his arms, but, Kaio waved a hand in front of him, his other one massaging his temples. Delsin lowered his gaze, "Sorry..." His eyes watered, his legs were almost begging him to go back there. "Stop saying sorry, you know you are cool," Kaio muttered, as both began to walk towards the school. "We're going to the police, after school, reportin' that shit, 'kay?" Delsin nodded at it, he didn't know why he had been so worried, Kaio wouldn't leave it at that. "I've never been so happy for being a foreigner, holy shit!" Kaio yelled, stretching his arms. "Is that Kinbena and Draco?!" A voice echoed from the distance, freezing both of them. "I TAKE IT ALL BACK, LIFE!" Kaio screamed, making Delsin jump in his spot. Here they were, back to a normal day. ---- Delsin and Kaio were already at their classroom in Aberado, this was their final year of Middle School, Year 2080. And of course, everyone in their class had been aiming to become Heroes. If only Delsin was capable of staying back at his home country... "Why the hell did that have to happen back then?! Not only were the other Countries having bigger problems other than Education and Economy... and these disasters had to happen!" Delsin pressed his face against his arms, which stood over his desk. "And of course Japan was prepared for them. Just so that all of us Foreigners would come here... what an amiccable reception though." His eyes glared at some of his classmates for a few moments. The teacher coughed, "Anyway, class, I've corrected your final exams..." He held a bunch of organized papers and glanced at Kaio, "Kinbena-kun, distribute this for me, please." The teacher called, and said student got up, quickly snatching the files. Many students snickered as Kaio passed by, which prompted him to slam the paper down on some of their desks, earning glares. Only then, he glared back even more intensely. As he passed by Delsin's, Kaio gently put the paper down, poking him with his elbow. "Hey, why aren't you paper-slapping him like you did with us?!" One student rose from his chair, eyes slanting. "He is not a little shi-" "It's because they are both foreigners!" Another one shot up, shrugging. Many heads nodded at the statement, as some students giggled. "Oh yeah, they also want to go to U.A!" The person finished, earning even more laughter, and a sigh from the Teacher. Kaio pointed shakingly at Delsin, "This bro here-" Everyone shut up, eyes focusing on him and Delsin, who sunk in his seating, "-He fuckin' scored way more than all of you in the entrance test!" They stared at him for some seconds, but then, laughter filled the room once more. Delsin sunk even further, his head shaking against his arms. Kaio had supported him a lot, but, they were reaching a limit, there was only so much support before it became reverence. "What of it, dumb muscle?!" The student from before facepalmed, "Acing the written test doesn't mean anything, when there is still the Physical test, dude can't even show his Quir-" Indeed, Delsin's nodded at that, he was just a scrawny excuse for a person, who, for some reason, had a nice quirk. "Oh yeah?!" Kaio's lips hunched forward, his eyes bloodshot, "He IS going to PASS!" He fisted his own chest, "Because, foreign or not, we are going to train together, and stick our U.A. certificates up your asses!!!" Delsin's head shot up at that, and everyone got silent once again. Once laughter came in, again, Delsin continued to stare at Kaio, his mouth dropping open, as all of Kaio's words sunk in. Small tears accumulated on the corner of his eyes, as he nodded frantically and mustered a smile at Kaio. "We will... we will be heroes." Delsin uttered. ---- Category:Chapters Category:My Hero World